Pardon Me!
by ruggergleek22
Summary: When Finn finds out that Quinn's baby isn't his he doesn't know what to do. He wonders what could have brought his friends to do this.


Hey guys, This is my first attempt at a fan fiction story although I've been reading them for a while... hopefully you'll like it

Dislaimer: I do not and will probably never own Glee or the song Pardon me by Staind, but I can dream!

Rated PG 13 for some foul language

Pairing: Finn/Quin/Rachel/Puck

_I'm one step from a breakdown two steps from being safe_

_Just try to see this through_

_I'm three steps from this nightmare and four steps from the door_

_The rest is up to you_

Finn couldn't believe her, he had just heard that the baby, his baby well Quinn's baby really wasn't his at all. He was pissed, he was sad, he was downtrodden and to be honest he was a little bit relieved. "Quinn, I know she's not mine. I looked it up, it's impossible to get pregnant in a hot tub. Will you at least tell me who she belongs to?" "Finn, I'm sorry I'm soo sorry I never meant to hurt you. I just.. you remember that night when you left early?" "Yeah what about it Quinn?" "Well I was angry. and sad, and I just couldn't believe you'd walk away from me. But Puck was there he was just so sweet, and understanding... I never meant for us to have sex. It just happened" "PUCK, You and Puck hooked up? You're telling me that this baby belongs to PUCK!" "Yes, Finn the baby... my little girl, my daughter belongs to Puck... I'm sorry." She looks down at her feet downtrodden and defeated "You know what save it, keep your manipulative mouth shut, I'm going to straighten this out with him!"

_Pardon me while i just turn my back and walk away_

_Pardon me if i can't listen to the things you say_

_Pardon me if i can't fake it while you still believe_

_Pardon me_

"Puck! Where the fuck are you? What have you done to me you asshole?" "Hey Finn, what's up man?" "Shut up Puck!" I hit him, oh god I just punched my best friend square in the face, I can't help it, I'm pummeling him as hard as I can "Dude what the hell, get off of me.. get the fuck off of me! What the hell is your problem?" "I know, I know that Quinn's baby isn't mine!" "Oh shit" "Yeah Puck "Oh shit" is right! How could you do that to me?" "I didn't, ok well I mean I did but I didn't mean it, she was just so sad and lonely and I couldn't stand to see her that way... I felt like I needed to cheer her up!" "So you fucked her? You took advantage of my girlfriend, and when the time came to man up you let me take the fall?" "Well, yeah Dude she's "Your girlfriend" I mean I'm not gonna take responsibility for her" "Shut up Puck, just shut up! She's your, the baby is yours, as far as I'm concerned anything else you want can be yours! I'm done with you, I'm done with Quinn, I'm done with all this shit!" Finn stormed away, he needed to go calm down somewhere

_I'm one step from forgiveness and two steps from my grave_

_We're all just passing through_

_Three steps from redemption four from the devil's door_

_On a path that leads to you_

He sits in the auditorium, his thoughts drift to Rachel Berry, She was the only one brave enough to tell him. He admired her for that, he also regrets that she told him... How could his "friends" lie to him like that? How could they let him think he had to give up everything to support a family that isn't even his? "Why would they do this to me!" Rachel walks past and hears Finn quietly sobbing, she hears his rhetorical question. "Finn, are you in here?" "Oh shit" He whispers but the acoustics in the auditorium carry his voice. "Finn I know it's you. I just wanted to apologize to you, I shouldn't have told you about Quinn and Puck" "No, Rachel I'm glad you did. I would have found out eventually anyway right?" "Well yes, but... Oh Finn, you don't deserve to be treated like that. You're handsome, and chivilrous, you're strong and dependable, you..." "Rachel stop, just stop I need to go think about everything that's happened" "Okay Finn, but remember I'm always here to talk. No matter what!" He leaves, he walks right out of school and goes home without a second thought. He drives himself home and hides away in his room. He can't help but feel bad that he put Rachel in such a horrible position. But he feels better knowing that he can go one with his life now. He realizes that he never really had true feelings for Quinn. He thought he loved her but he realizes that recently he only loved her because he felt he had to. He notices that he's a little happier without all the baby drama. He decides that eventually he will date some one else. Someone with brunette hair and brown eyes, who's sole ambition is to get out of Lima and perform on Broadway. He wants to express to her how much her friendship means, and hopefully he can become something more than a friend. He sits there in his room for two days, his mom calls him in sick. He misses football practice (but doesn't really) He misses Glee and it tears at his heart. He realizes that Glee and Rachel make him happy. He needs to find her!

_Pardon me while i just turn my back and walk away_

_Pardon me if i can't listen to the things you say_

_Pardon me if i can't fake this while you still believe_

_Pardon me_

Finn walks into school the next day, scearching for a familiar someone. He finds her by her locker. He walks up and gives her a hug, she wasn't expecting that at all, truth be to she wasn't expecting to see him at school today. "Hi" "Hi Finn... I hope your feeling a little better" "Yeah Rach, I think I am" and he sees them, Puck and Quinn walk past holding hands, he can't help the feeling of sadness that consumes him, he can't hide the hurt and betrayal in his eyes, but Rachel takes his hand and squeezes it as if she was telling him that everything will be alright. For once in his life Finn believes it just might, he holds onto her hand a bit longer. They walk into Glee still holding hands, everyone else stares. He feels their eyes locked upon their intertwined hands and for once in his life Finn Hudson doesn't care that his reputation will be sullied, or that his friends don't "like" his girlfriend. He looks to Rachel with his eyes full of hope and desire, he leans in and chastely kisses her. Rachel returns the Kiss, Mr. Schue walks in and clears his throat, "Okay so who would like to start us off with a song?" Finn looks between Rachel, Quinn and Puck "Mr. Schue, if you don't mind I'd like to sing something?" "Yeah uh, sure Finn go right ahead. Okay guys lets give Finn our attention!" "Thanks Mr. Schue! I.. this is dedicated, well what I mean is that this is a song I recently found and it really describes my life lately. It's called Pardon Me."

With that Finn begins to sing, he pours his soul into the song, he stares at Quinn and Puck for the first few verses after he has gotten his point across, he stares at Rachel for the remainder of the song. He needs her to know that She's the one he wants, that He would do anything for her. And he hopes that she realizes that he is pouring his entire soul into this song for her.

_Pardon me while i just turn my back and walk away_

_Pardon me if i can't listen to the things you say_

_Pardon me if i can't fake it while you still believe_

_Pardon me_

_I'm two steps from salvation but i'm only taking one_

_Pardon me_

Finn finishes the song strongly, he looks around at the other members of the club, hoping they accept him as he is. He keeps eye contact with Rachel the whole time. Everyone applauds him, some congratulate him on his return, he smiles and thanks them. He returns to his seat and takes Rachels hand in his. He leans over and kisses her cheek. "I mean everything I sing, I just want you to know that" "I know Finn, I've always known" "Good, because I meant every word that I have ever sang to you. I want to be there for you, I need you to know I'd never purposely hurt you ever again!" "I know Finn, I've never doubted you. Not even when you were with Quinn, I've always known that we would have our shot." "Rachel, I just... I, Can I kiss you?" "Yes Finn, I really want you to..." "Good because I really, really want to!" He kisses her, this time it's full of passion, and love, he puts everything he has into that kiss, he wants to show her she means everything to him, and he does.


End file.
